Clothes treatment apparatuses are apparatuses that treat clothes, e.g. wash and dry clothes and remove wrinkles from clothes, at home or in laundromats.
Clothes treatment apparatuses may be classified into a washer for washing clothes, a dryer for drying clothes, a washer/dryer having both a washing function and a drying function, a refresher for refreshing clothes, and a steamer for removing wrinkles from clothes.
The refresher is an apparatus that keep clothes comfortable and fresh. The refresher functions to dry clothes, to supply fragrance to clothes, to prevent the occurrence of static electricity in clothes, or to remove wrinkles from clothes.
The steamer is an apparatus that supplies steam to clothes in order to remove wrinkles from the clothes. Unlike a general iron, the steamer gently removes wrinkles from the clothes without direct contact between the clothes and a heating plate.